Inside Out
by 70sheetsofpaper2
Summary: Naruto, the bullied freak with an eating disorder and drug crazed Mr. Perfect Sasuke, are they each others poison or clarity? Warnings of heavy drug use, language and yaoi. KakaSaku NaruSasu KibaxHinata InoxShikamaru IrukaxShizune (kind of, small bits) Those are the main couples shown. Better warnings and description inside.
1. Meeting

Welcome all! This is a new thing I am trying; I am calling it my smut chapters. Some will be multi-chapter, some will be one shot, but all will be smut. They will be labeled in order, it will be like a series, but like one of those types that each one has really nothing in common, other than that, they are Naruto smut stories, all will be in a modern, high school world though.

No OC's in these ones, all actual characters from the story.

Description of this story: Sasuke Uchiha, the school bad boy, most popular, the wanted prince of Leaf High. Naruto Uzamaki, the bullied orphan, eating disorder, freak, with little friends, all stoners. Though both refuse to admit it, they have been different since they met at a party, when Sasuke buys from Naruto's best friend Kiba and ends up smoking all together. Can the two boys figure out their emotions and admit they need each other or will they force themselves to suffer alone.

Warning of drug usage, soft drugs and hard drugs, lots of smut, yoai, but not all of it is. Dirty, like dirty talking, kinks, all sort of weird things, there will also be teacher student relationships. Small amounts of abuse, mental illness and eating disorders.

Okay ….oh yeah, disclaimer, I do not own anything in Naruto. Nor do I say anyone should do drugs. Drugs are bad, illegal and harmful. If you are to smoke, go where it is legal or can get a medical card.

All right, now the story! Okay, enjoy!

* * *

_Inhale_

The first breath, allowing you to let the THC filled smoke flow into your lungs. The raven holds his breath as he moves away the ashes left behind with the end of his lighter.

_Exhale_

You feel the smoke leave you, allowing you to breathe and feel the high began, it is so shallow at first, but the more you smoke, the more you feel that delicious, illegal peace. The raven holds the small glass pipe to his lips, starting to inhale again when the lighter catches the weed on fire.

_Reload_

'Fuck' the raven mutters, feeling the empty baggy that once held his precious green medicine. 'I'm out.'

Sasuke pulls out his phone, scrolling through his endless, unwanted contacts. All numbers of booty calls and drug dealers.

'Hn.' Sasuke mumbles to himself, stopping at the name Ino Y. The raven presses the send button and holds the phone to his pale ear.

"Hello?" a feminine voice says through the phone.

"Hey, it's Sasuke."

"Oh, hey _Sasuke-kun_," Her voice becomes seductive and low "what do I owe the pleasure? Sex or drugs?"

"Drugs." Sasuke says quickly but casual, keeping an emotionless even tone.

"Figures," she sighs, "I think I know someone with some good stuff, he deals PCP, coke and weed, what you looking for?"

He thinks for a second, "I know I want weed, thinking coke will work too." He finishes, flipping open his wallet, seeing ten crisp one-hundred dollar bills.

"_How_ much of each?" Ino says, it becoming easier to hear her as she moves to somewhere quieter.

"An ounce and a gram."

"Alright, I just texted him on my other cell, he says to meet him at _'1100 Sand Drive North Kage Street' _that mansion down town, he'll meet you in the bathroom, he has purple face tattoos, hard to miss."

"Thanks." Sasuke mutters before hanging up, not giving Ino a chance at good-bye.

The raven gets up grabbing his coat and car keys, placing his wallet in his zipper pocket. He looks down at his buzzing phone to see a text from Ino

_**You're welcome, jerk.**_

He locks the phone, placing it in his coat pockets. He locks his bedroom door before opening his bedroom window and climbing down. He walks to the other end of the mansion where the cars are kept.

* * *

Naruto watched as Kiba fumbled with his phone, texting with one hand, joint in his other.

"Well, fuck." He mutters, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"What?" the blonde asks evenly, used to his best friend's random outburst, taking a hit off his own joint, enjoying the wave of relaxation that washed over him.

"I got a big exchange; dude is buying an ounce and a gram. Want to come with me to Gaara's? Man, I don't want to walk all the way there with that many drugs alone dude, come-on." Kiba finishes, already half dressed, packing the drugs into his backpack.

"Ugh, fine, only because I want to buy some ramen on the way back." The blonde says, throwing his shoes on, puffing on his joint as he looks around for his jacket.

As the two boys walk down the poorly lit street, ready to walk half way across the city they puffed continuously on joints that Kiba and the blonde stuffed into their pockets.

"Why are we doing the exchange at Gaara's when we usually do it at the park?" Naruto asks, lighting the end of a new joint.

"He's throwing a party tonight; I brought some extra stuff in case someone forgot to bring their own drugs." Kiba winks at his friend, a knowing smirk across his lips.

Naruto rolls his eyes, before taking a long slow hit.

* * *

Sasuke comes to a stop, parking on the side of the street. He sighs seeing the raging party that was happening. He knew this house, Gaara and he had never really gotten along. They met through drugs, gained trust through smoking together and then lost all trust when Gaara dragged him into robbing a convenience store with him. Since then Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who was technically Sasuke's guardian, had become a lot more strict, not that it made Sasuke behave any better.

Itachi was part of a huge gang called the Akatsuki, so what he said and what he did were two different things. What he said was that Sasuke was in big trouble and would no longer really have a social life, what he did was barely come home or get high and lock himself in his room while he was home.

Since then though, Sasuke rarely talked to Gaara, at first because it was part of his probation but after probation was over, and they were finally in high school, they drifted and now they either ignore each other or fight.

Sasuke grits his teeth, getting out of the car, he hoped he could just get this done and get out before Gaara saw him.

The raven pushed his way past the drunken teens and towards the stairs heading to the guest bathroom.

He walks in and immediately spots a brunette boy with two purple triangles on his lower cheeks, next to him, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, smoking a half finished joint was a blonde boy, with three scars on each cheek. He was a nice tan, not an unnatural one, but one that was there even in the winter. He had sky blue eyes and messy blonde hair that lightly hung around his face.

"Hey" The brunette waves, motioning to shut the door.

"Hey" Sasuke replies softly.

"I'm Kiba, you?"

Dark eyes narrow but he replies anyways,

"Sasuke."

"Thought it was just going to be us." Sasuke motions towards the blonde, who smiles at him sheepishly.

"Ah, its cool man, Naruto here is my best bud, you can trust him."

_Naruto_ Sasuke thinks about the blonde's name, thinking it somehow fit the smaller male.

"Hn." He says more to himself than to Kiba as he pulls out his wallet and pulls out 410 dollars.

They exchange money for baggies. One with a large amount of pot and one with a good amount of white powder.

"Hey, want to get smoked out man? I have a huge bong at home that I've been dying to have a smoke session with." Kiba asks the taller pale man.

Sasuke thinks for a second, though he desperately wanted to wave it off he also thought about how he hadn't smoked with a bong in a while and missed how much higher it got him, and it'd be free weed, free high. He sighed, glancing at the brunette then the blonde. Somehow, he found himself wanting to know the blonde. Something he never wanted to do.

"Sure, I'll drive behind you."

"Oh, we walked, I don't have a car." Kiba smiles sheepishly.

'_Oh yeah, not everyone is rich._' Sasuke thinks.

"Oh, okay, then I'll just drive you two too." He waves it off, opening the bathroom door, already headed towards his car.

"Sweet, thanks man." Kiba says, dragging his annoyed friend behind him.

* * *

Naruto sighs, guessing this meant he was not going to get his ramen. He instantly found himself annoyed with the taller raven-haired man. Annoyed with the way he held himself, annoyed with how he talked, annoyed with his tone, annoyed with his adorable face.

Naruto mentally slapped himself at that last thought. He had been trying so hard to hide his true sexuality, for fear it would get him worse beatings from his hateful peers. Adding gay into the pile of reasons, he was a freak in their eyes. He hated how the instant Sasuke walked into the bathroom his mouth went dry and his heart started to race. No effort needed, one look and he became hooked.

Then Kiba just had to invite him over, and the bastard agreed to it. So now, he was stuck getting high with the only person who got him getting all hot and bothered just by thinking.

When they arrived in front of the incredibly smaller house, in the middle of graffiti covered neighborhood, Kiba got out of the car and quickly went inside to getting the bong ready, leaving Naruto and Sasuke still in the car alone due to the sheer speed of how fast Kiba left them behind.

"Sorry about him, he gets excited over his bong." Naruto smiles sheepishly in an attempt to seem nice.

"Hn." Sasuke kind of grunts back.

Naruto opens the door quickly, getting out shutting it rather harshly.

Sasuke looks out at him confused before opening his own door, getting out and shutting it softly. He looks down at the blonde, anger clear on his face before leaning down, holding his face inches away from the blonde's.

"What the fuck is your issue?" Sasuke says evenly, holding no emotion in his voice.

Naruto swallows, his nerves shaking at the ravens words.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean slam it." He stutters, trying to avoid conflict. He assumed that his anger issues might not be best shown in front of a man that he literally just saw buying crack. All Naruto ever did was smoked weed, not wanting to try harder drugs because he grew up knowing that things like crack makes people harsh and violent, unreasonable.

"Okay good." Sasuke stands up straight, pushing past the blonde before muttering "dobe."

Naruto furrows his eyebrows at the name; he stars back at the dark haired teen in confusion before shaking his head and following behind him.

Once inside Naruto sits in his usual spot on the end of the large futon couch by the end table and lamp. He slumps into the couch before pulling out his phone to check his texts. He reads his newest one from Shikamaru.

_**Hey man, are you at Kiba's? Can you ask if I can come smoke with you guys? **_

"Oui, Kiba man, Shikamaru wants to come over, you cool?" Naruto says looking up from behind his screen.

"Duh, tell him to get his lazy ass here asap." Kiba replies while he loads a rather large bowl.

_**He said to get your lazy ass over here. **_

Naruto types in before hitting send. He shuts his phone grabbing the bong after Kiba takes his hit. He lights the bowl, causing the majority of it to glow red from the burning plant. He pulls the bowl out allowing the smoke to fill up his lungs, before he passes it to Sasuke.

He nearly drops the frail glass bong as he exhales his hit, feeling Sasuke's cold yet comforting fingers graze across the top of his hand in an attempt to hold the bong.

As Sasuke is taking his hit there is a few rapid sounding knocks on the door before a average height teen with a small ponytail pulled back tightly enters the house, quickly shutting the door behind him.

He lazily slumps beside Naruto on the couch.

"You act so exhausted." Kiba laughs as Sasuke hands the new guest the bong.

"I had to walk from my house." Shikamaru says before taking his hit.

"You live across the street, lazy ass." Naruto says, play shoving Shikamaru.

"Meh, shut up." Shikamaru says, handing the bong to Kiba who already has to re-load the bowl.

"Oh hey, this is Sasuke." Kiba says, gesturing towards the raven. Sasuke slightly nods in acknowledgment.

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru."

The conversation dies down a little bit, soft music playing in the background from the TV as the four boys smoke.

An hour into it all the conversation picks back up as Naruto goes into a huge rant about something spiritual.

"No I swear, I think that we are being watched, like we are just an experiment. These higher beings are using us for their own like psychology experiment. They do these bad things to us and see how they affect us. Guys, I mean it, this is real!"

Everyone laughs it off, making him smoke more.

Another hour and Naruto is lying in front of Shikamaru and Sasuke's feet, eating a pizza, using Sasuke's foot for a pillow.

Another hour and Naruto gets Sasuke to laugh shortly. Making the blonde blush, feeling his stomach flip at the sight of the raven's sincere smile.

Another hour, it is 2:30 am. Naruto's phone starts to sing in the middle of him hovering over a sleeping Sasuke, the other two boys in the kitchen cooking something extravagant. The blonde flings himself off the raven, answering his phone in a hurry.

He regrets it the instant he hears his foster dad on the other end.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI, where are you, it is way past your curfew. Get your ass home now." Iruka screams, waking even Sasuke up from across the room.

"I'm so sorry; I fell asleep at Kiba's while we were watching TV. I'll start walking right now, I'm really sorry Iruka." Naruto holds the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he starts to pack his drugs and pipes, rolling papers, lighters and game boy into his bag, rushing to get his shoes on. His high suddenly slamming into him, feeling his mind go blank he nearly falls down, catching himself on the couch.

"I'll drive you." Sasuke says suddenly, sitting up and putting on his shoes.

"Fuck, seriously man? That would save my ass so much, I'd owe you one." Naruto finishes putting his shoes on, letting Sasuke help him up.

"Oui, Kiba man, Shikamaru, I have to leave now, going to get my ass handed to me back home. Later!" Naruto yells out before shutting the door behind Sasuke and him.

* * *

Sasuke holds the blonde up, using his other hand to open the passenger car door. He slides the blonde in and he buckles himself in.

Sasuke gets into the driver seat, turning the car.

"Where to dobe."

Naruto thinks for a moment before looking over to Sasuke.

"I forgot."

"You fucking what?" Sasuke furrows his eyebrows at him.

"I forgot which address is my current one; I've had like 10 in the past 5 years." Naruto looks down at his lap, his posture suddenly closed in on himself, scared looking.

"Oh, I didn't know your family move around a lot?" Sasuke asks casually.

"Um no, I was adopted and sent back 10 times in the past few years. I live with my original foster dad right now. "Naruto looks out the window nervously.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke says, staring out the front window.

Naruto grabs his phone as it starts singing again. He looks down before sighing, placing the phone to his ear, readying himself for the screams.

"What is taking you so long?" Iruka questions, his voice even but ready to break. It was evident in his voice that his foster father had called his best friend Kakashi to calm him down while waiting for Naruto. He always did this.

"My friend is driving me, I'm trying to tell him where we live, and I'm bad with addresses."

"328 fox drive and Naruto…" Iruka says, trailing off at the end.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto questions.

"You better not be stoned." Iruka hangs up.

"Well, fuck." Naruto says as he closes his flip phone, shoving it into his pocket.

"Hn." Sasuke says, as he starts to pull out of the driveway.

"You know, I never caught your full name." Naruto says, rolling down the window to air the smell off him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The raven replies simply.

It takes Naruto a moment to reply, "That would explain the car." Naruto finally says.

"Hn." Sasuke mutters, annoyed.

They pull up to Naruto's foster home. Sasuke stops before turning his head to Naruto. He grabs his phone out of his tan hands and starts to program his number into the blondes' phone.

"What the hell, teme!" Naruto shouts out.

"Here," He shoves the phone back into Naruto's hand, "Text me when you're done getting your ass handed to you, I like your friends stuff, so I'd like to keep in contact."

Naruto rolls his eyes his heart slowing down after hearing what sounded like nothing more than a business proposition.

"Okay, I'll text you." Naruto says before leaving the car, walking up to the open door Iruka was now standing at impatiently.

Sasuke drives away casually.

* * *

Naruto watches as Sasuke drives away before turning back to face the obviously pissed Iruka.

"Naruto come and sit down on the couch right now, we need to talk." Iruka says as he walks into the house.

Naruto follows quickly, reaching the living room he sits down, ready for the yelling to start.

He is surprised when he hears calm talking instead.

"Naruto, will you please just follow the house rules for once?" Iruka sighs looking at the blonde.

"I try Iruka, I really do. I am sorry; I do not mean to seem ungrateful. I just feel so normal at Kiba's house that I tend to lose track of time. I'll try harder, I promise." Naruto practically begs his foster dad.

"As much as I wish I could just let you off with that, I can't. You can't go unpunished; you're on temporary lock down for until I see fit, sorry Naruto." Iruka says, not moving from his spot, waiting for Naruto's reply.

"Wait, for only breaking curfew? But you knew where I was and I promise I'll never do it again, please Iruka." Naruto begs.

"No Naruto, not only for breaking curfew. I found diet pills and your stash of junk food. You promised if this started happening again, you would tell me, but you hid it. You cannot get better by keeping secrets. That's not how treatment works." Iruka says, getting up from his chair, meaning one thing, end of discussion.

Naruto sighed before standing up to head towards his room.

"Goodnight Naruto." Iruka says to him.

"Goodnight Dad." Naruto says back, letting Dad slip out instead of his usual 'Iruka.'

Iruka smiles to himself at hearing Naruto call him dad.

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed, the lights off and ready to fall asleep before he brought his phone up and typed a message to his newest contact.

_**It's Naruto, save my number.**_

He sets his phone down but it quickly beeps in respond to his text. He picks it up to see the message on his screen.

_**K, thanks dope.**_

Naruto smiles to himself, curling into a ball, falling asleep, letting the thought of Sasuke invade his dreams.

* * *

AH, there is chapter one of Inside Out. LONGEST CHAPTER I have ever written in any story.

3,364 words.

Please review, I would love to hear all your opinions and suggestions.


	2. The night that starts it all

Chapter 2 already because I'm sick! ): But yay for the chapter xD

Anyways.

Another warning, some chapters may involve self harm.

Also, this story is mainly a Sasuke x Naruto story but there will be a bit more than just mentions of other couples. Meaning sometimes there will be a more than a paragraph written for other couples. Bare with me, I'm trying to make it bigger than just two people, you know… like real life? .-. Sorry, but not sorry for my other OTPs. No fear though, the majority of it is Sasuke and Naruto and I refuse to end a chapter without even a little Sasuke Naruto interaction. This chapter has a lot of Kakashi and Sakura in it.

Alright, moving on, I hope you like this chapter. This is where it starts to get a bit more depressing, harder drug usage starting in this one. The smoking is a constant.

Ah, I need to stop babbling. Okay, okay *mentally slaps self* read on!

* * *

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest, it opens up your heart, and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life…You give them a piece of you. They did not ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life is not your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It is a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." _

Kakashi lived by this, and so far so good. He had succeeded in never finding love. He avoided anything further than a fling; he did not get close unless it was merely a friendship.

Now he regretted it, perhaps if he had found some woman to love and marry he would not be sitting here questioning his sanity over his _not-so-appropriate _thoughts of a girl fourteen years his junior. He groans in frustration crumbling a piece of paper, deciding to just show some crap documentary instead of figuring out his lesson plan for next week's class.

Another lonely weekend, sitting at home feeling disgusted with himself for thinking such indecent thoughts about his student, with the occasional call from Iruka freaking out about Naruto again.

Honestly, he did not understand why the man did not just adopt the kid officially. It was obvious to everyone involved that they had a father son relationship, and both felt safer with Naruto under his care instead of that of a stranger.

Strangers, who all eventually lost custody of him, be it they sent him back, died or were arrested. All 12 cases in which Naruto was adopted he was abused, subjected to drugs or used as a cover for crime lords. It was a harsh world and Naruto drew the short straw.

Kakashi was leaning back in his desk chair when he nearly fell at the sound of his cell ringing loudly from across the dimly lit room. He sighed getting up to answer it.

He rubs the bridge of his nose seeing Iruka's name flashing across the small screen, annoyed at the man for calling at 2:30 in the morning. He answers after another two rings, "Yes Iruka?"

"Ah, Kakashi I'm freaking out, Naruto broke curfew again and when I called him to tell him to come home, he sounded distant and I think he's high. In addition, I got noisy again and went through his things and he is doing it again Kakashi, I found diet pills and a stash of junk food under his bed. I noticed him losing weight again but I could have sworn I saw him getting more fit, maybe I was just kidding myself, and—"

"Iruka, calm down." Kakashi sighs, hearing his friend's panic, his voice on the brink of croaking, meaning he was near tears.

"But Kakashi!"

"Iruka, don't lose your cool, that'll just work Naruto up even more. You are the adult here, you need to act the part. Be strict but not out of reason, he's only 16, and this is normal behavior for his age."

Iruka sighs from the other end.

"You're right. Thank you Kakashi, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "You're welcome Iruka, can I go now?" he finishes, hearing his phone beep twice meaning he got a text.

"Yes, thanks again Kakashi, you're the best."

"I know, you're welcome."

"Cocky bastard." Iruka slightly laughs.

"Bye Iruka."

"Bye Kakashi."

* * *

Kakashi checked his most recent text, and as he figured it was his favorite pink-haired student. He grits his teeth debating if he should just not even open it, erase her number and tell her to get a new tutor, not that she even needed one. He shakes his head, knowing he cannot just get rid of her like that; she would be confused seeing how she had no idea of his weird perverted thoughts and would not understand.

He regretted taking a special interest in her, at first, he was just impressed by her intelligence, and then her stupid, lovely talkative self had to wedge herself into his brain and life, becoming so much more than a student to him. He sighed opening the text.

**Kakashi-sensei… I need help. I think I might be in serious trouble. I can't call my parents they'd kill me and Naruto won't answer me. **

Kakashi's heart sank, what kind of trouble did she get into? He looked longingly at his bed then ran a hand through his hair, knowing he could not ignore a message like that.

**Do you need me to come get you? I can bring you home. **

He waited after pressing send.

**I'm…by that nightclub down town 'the foundation'. I um… I am in the alley a few blocks down. There are three pairs of shoes on the power lines in front of it. But… don't come get me if you're going to take me home. I can't go home tonight…**

He furrowed his eyebrows as he read the message. He couldn't leave her there, but where would he take her if she couldn't go home and why couldn't she go home?

**I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll text you when I'm there.**

Sliding on his jacket and shoes, he was quick out the door.

* * *

Sakura let out a yelp of surprise as her blonde haired friend dragged her across the club floor away from the older man that was buying her non-stop sake, and to the back door exit. She listened as the girl talked to Sasuke about drugs, rolling her eyes she pulls out a joint and lights it, leaning against the cold alley wall. She observed the graffiti covering the walls around her, taking slow even puffs.

Yes, Sakura Haruno partook in smoking, though she was on the same boat as her loudmouth friend Naruto, not wanting to try anything harder than her simple green gold.

She glares at her best friend as she hung up her phone with a sigh.

"What the hell was that Ino-pig?" Sakura spits out at her, flicking the end of the joint in her friends direction.

"What? I had a phone call forehead, so what?" Ino rolls her eyes at her friend's annoyed facial expressions.

"So you had to drag me with you why?"

"Eh, that place was getting boring, don't you think?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows at Sakura, pulling out a cigarette from the pack she hid in her bra, she smiles, offering Sakura a puff.

"Gross, no thanks, and to answer your question, no I didn't think it was getting boring, if you hadn't noticed I was getting free drinks."

"It was more a statement than a question forehead." Ino rolls her eyes before finishing "Plus, that guy was like at least ten years older than you."

"I like older men." Sakura glared at her, knowing she knew of her interests.

"Yeah, I got that from all the times you babble about Kakashi-sensei." Ino smirks at her.

"I don't…" Sakura blushes before glaring harder "I don't babble."

"I beg to differ."

"I don't"

"Whatever, anyways I was thinking we could have a little extra fun tonight." Ino's smirk turns dangerous as she pulls her phone out again and dials a number before pressing the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer.

"Ah, Deidara! Hello." Ino gives another smirk at Sakura who now looked more nervous than angry.

Sneaking into a nightclub was excitement enough for Sakura, she barely got out as it was and smoking with Naruto and his friends, or smoking in her room after her parents go to bed was as far as her rebellion went. Ino on the other hand, was a spiraling disaster, and even though Sakura loved her friend, sometimes she really hated what she put her and herself through.

Sakura is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Ino shutting her phone excitedly and turning to Sakura.

"Sweet, they're just a few blocks away, come on." Ino says pulling her by her wrist again.

"I can walk on my own Ino-pig." Sakura says ripping her arm out of Ino's grasp.

"Okay, okay calm your non-existent tits pinky." Ino says waving her off.

"Fuck off Ino." Sakura says, wrapping her arms around her chest insecurely.

Ino simply smiles in response.

* * *

_In another alleyway, great! Exactly how I wanted to spend my night! _

Sakura thought sarcastically as she hid behind Ino, trying to glare a hole into the back of her head.

She watched as Ino exchanged money for baggies of something white that she guessed something like cocaine. Her suspicions are confirmed as she watched into dip her finger into the small baggy getting some of the drug on her finger before bringing it to her nose and sniffing it off.

Sakura shivered shaking her head in denial as Ino tried offering her some; she reaches into her bag to pull out another joint in order to calm her nerves.

They found a place to sit in the alley and Sakura watched as drugs were passed constantly, on several occasions having to turn down an offered drug, after a while they all stop offering. Ino every so often would mouth the words 'lame' and 'party pooper' towards her.

She loved Ino but sometimes she just wanted to throttle her. It was really a love-hate friendship.

An hour or so passes of them doing drugs and her smoking, in total she reached 15 joints and 2 bowls when she ran out of joints. She hugged her small bag to her chest, smoking and observing.

Sakura reached her limit of tolerance for the uncomfortable situation as they start to pull out needles and ropes. Ino was her only comfort in the entire situation but Ino was so messed up she could barely form proper sentences. She draws the line after watching one of the unknown guys inject her friend with the strange liquid in the needle.

"Ino, we should go." Sakura says quietly.

Apparently, Ino was a bit more there than Sakura guessed as she shot her a glare, the drugs taking over her sense of reasonability, replacing it with pure instinct and pent up emotions. Ino's face was all too obvious.

"Then go Sakura."

"I'm staying at your place tonight remember?" Sakura says, almost pleading

"I want to stay, so either leave or stay." Ino says, crossing her arms over her large chest, glaring at her.

"Fine." Sakura mutters, leaning back against the wall.

"Hn, maybe we all could go back to my place." A long blonde hair man winked at Ino, who giggled stupidly in response.

"I'm good with that." She winks at him.

Sakura's heart sinks into her stomach, noticing a few glances at Ino's chest and her own from these strange men. Sakura wasn't a virgin but she sure as hell wasn't okay with going home with these men. Deciding she wouldn't be able to go home or to Ino's, Sakura pulls out her phone and hits her speed dial, Naruto.

Five phone calls later, all quickly gone to voice mail. Sakura groans quietly in frustration, annoyed, high and cold, she just wanted to eat and be inside, not in some dirty alley watching her best friend fuck over her life and willing to sleep with strange men.

Other than Ino, Naruto was the only person she could go to this late at night. Her heart started to race in fear, not wanting to stay outside for the night. She really hated Ino right now.

Scrolling through her contacts repeatedly, going through the names of all her not-so-close friends. She sighs, eventually stopping at the name she knew was her last option, the only other person she trusted enough to call at nearly 3am to help her out.

**Kakashi-sensei… I need help. I think I might be in serious trouble. I can't call my parents they'd kill me and Naruto won't answer me. **

After sending she waited, it seemed like forever before he finally answered. Surprised he answered at all this late she quickly opened the message.

**Do you need me to come get you? I can bring you home. **

Her heart sank a little, she couldn't go home, her parents would notice how high she was, her eyes were red, she was wobbly, her speech wasn't the best, and she was slow to respond, she reeked of not only weed but booze and sweat. Home was not an option, it was stretching it enough reaching out to her sensei whom she had a major attraction to, their relationship was weird enough as it was, he was her teacher but she treated him like a friend, a crush.

**I'm…by that nightclub down town 'the foundation'. I um… I am in the alley a few blocks down. There are three pairs of shoes on the power lines in front of it. But… don't come get me if you're going to take me home. I can't go home tonight…**

She waited. Yes or no? Safe or not? Would he leave her there or accept her not wanting to go home and get her anyways?

**I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll text you when I'm there.**

Her heart leapt excitedly. She stood, after telling Ino she was going to leave. She simply waved bye, to busy flirting to care. Sakura was quick to leave the alley, waiting, leaning on the wall at the entrance to it.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car in the long driveway before getting out, stumbling a bit due to the fact that he was still extremely high.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket; he read the message from the unknown number.

**It's Naruto, save my number. **

'hn' Sasuke mutters to himself as he typed his reply.

**K, thanks dope. **

He didn't really understand his need to call Naruto dope, he just seemed so much like one and it fit him. He lied when he said he wanted to stay in contact because he liked Kiba's stuff, he did, but that wasn't why he wanted his number. He wanted to stay in contact with Naruto. He wasn't really sure why, even though Sasuke was bi and found him highly attractive it wasn't like he just wanted another booty call, or to even sleep with him at all. He honestly could say there was no reasoning about his want to know the boy he just simply interested him.

Ready to sneak back into his room Sasuke turns, but quickly stops when he spots his brother leaning against his own car, arms crossed, finger tapping against his elbow, _obviously annoyed. _

"Itachi." Sasuke simply says, even tone.

"Sasuke, the hell are you doing out this late?"

"Eh, this and that." He vaguely answers.

"You reek of pot."

"Anything new?" he shrugs, knowing damn well Itachi smelled it on him regularly.

"What were you doing?"

"Smoking, with some friends." He shrugs again, slightly glaring as Itachi chuckles.

"You have friends?"

"Drug dealers, acquaintances, whatever."

Uncrossing his arms and unlocking his car, Itachi says, "I don't have time to deal with you Sasuke, I have somewhere to be, just go inside and don't leave again."

"Was planning on it." Sasuke says before walking towards the mansion, brushing off his annoyed brother.

* * *

Sasuke, like a thousand times before climbed up the wall, using rocks that stuck out enough for him to step on. Once at the second floor he slides through the open window to his bedroom.

He yawned slightly but refused sleep, to anxious, too much on his mind. He pulls out the baggie that held the white powder and set up a few small lines on his desk. He snorts them quickly then proceeds to pace his room, organizing this and that, making his bed, simply fidgeting, wasting time until the sun comes up.

He stops to itch his arms, sighing he pulls off his long sleeve back shirt to examine the fresh cuts he had dug into his arm earlier that day, he had nothing but weed and Itachi was pissing him off. Mood swings got the better of him and he resorted to his old ways of dealing with unwanted emotions, self-mutilation.

Sasuke lightly puts pressure around the deep cut and winces in pain a little. He looks around for painkillers, but when he cannot find any an idea hits him and he makes his way back to the cocaine.

He licks his finger so the coke will stick to the digit and then dips it into the baggie, wiggling his finger about. Then he starts to apply the white powder to the open cuts in his arms. He sighs with relief as his arms go numb, all itching and pain subsiding.

He found the feeling oddly nice and soothing. He stars at the clock, red digits glowing _4:38 am. _

He hits his head against the desk before deicing to do another line. He pours a small pile on the desk before moving it into a line with his credit card, grabbing a straw from one of the desk drawers.

_Sniff. _

His face goes numb, finally reaching his desired high; he decides to make his way down to the kitchen, lit joint in mouth as he walks across the mansion shirtless.

* * *

Naruto groans in frustration the sixth time his phone goes off. He cracks open on eye picking up the phone, he sees five missed calls from Sakura and one text from Sasuke.

He sits up to text Sakura first,

**Hey, are you okay? Sorry I didn't answer the first five times, I was asleep, I'm on lock down for a while for some stupid things. **

While waiting for a reply, he opens the text from Sasuke, which was sent only about five minutes ago.

**Hey dobe, wake up. **

Naruto stars at the message for a moment confused. What was with this guy? They had just met and he's already texting him at 5 in the morning. Annoyed he replies,

**What? **

He opens the text from Sakura.

**Oh, that suxs. I'm good noow.**

Naruto raised an eyebrow with curiosity, Sakura never texted so badly, she was a grammar freak.

**What's up with the bad grammar? **

Moments later his phone beeps, then beeps again, signaling Sasuke and Sakura replied at the same time. First Sakura,

**Busy, gtg. Ttyl, bye**

He decides he'll have to ask about it later. He opens Sasuke's text.

**I'm bored. **

Naruto is tempted to throw his phone in annoyance.

**So you decide to wake me up why? **

**Don't know. **

**Do you need something Sasuke? **

**I said I was bored dope. **

**Then talk to me. **

**About? **

**I don't know! YOU texted ME. At 5 in the god damn morning, may I remind you. **

**I'm too high to sleep**

Naruto rolls his eyes, knowing he meant off coke not weed, weed makes people sleepy not awake.

**Not my problem **

**I know that dobe**

**Why don't you bug one of your friends? **

**Don't have any. **

**So….you want any?**

**Don't know**

**YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE **

**Hn**

**Imma go to sleep then, since you don't need anything. **

**Hn, want to get coffee tomorrow? **

Naruto scratches his head in confusion, what was with this guy?

**Can't. On lock down. **

**Come anyways. **

**Iruka would kill me**

**So?**

**So? I don't want to die. **

**He won't actually kill you. **

**I know that teme**

**Hn. **

…**Some other time?**

**Sure**

**K**

**Go to sleep dobe.**

**YOU WOKE ME UP TEME**

**Now I'm telling you to sleep**

**You're annoying you know that Sasuke? **

**Not nearly as annoying as you**

**Then why the hell are you talking to me?! **

**Can't sleep**

**Fuck off teme**

**Goodnight dobe.**

Naruto tosses his phone across the room in annoyance and confusion. On one hand, he was sort of happy Sasuke even wanted to talk to him, on the other he was annoyed at the ravens short confusing responses.

In an exasperated sigh, he rolls over, throwing one of his many pillows over his head and closes his eyes, curling into a ball, trying to sleep again. Annoyed that he woke up just to be told by both culprits that he really didn't need to wake up in the first place.

Slowly starting to drift off again, he can't help but to imagine what coffee with Sasuke will be like. Probably annoying, he'll probably go 'Hn' a lot and give stupid obvious answers to any questions he asked, yet the blonde couldn't help but feel excited for it, since the second Sasuke had walked into the bathroom at Gaara's party Naruto couldn't get his mind off the subject of Sasuke. He obsessed all night over trying to get him high enough to see his smile and when he did, he couldn't get the damn smile out of his head. Every time he pictured the upward tug on the raven's lips, his heart fluttered.

He loved the way his dark hair contrasted with his pale, perfect skin. His dark eyes were memorizing, the one low chuckle he managed to get out of him filled his head. He urged to see his naked torso, he looked so deliciously fit, slim but with muscle, not the kind that bulged out but the kind that filled out that long sleeve shirt perfectly and in all the right places.

Naruto's heart clenched at the realization that this was the start of a crush. He hated himself for thinking this way, he wanted to stop but he just couldn't. He couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind, he was already growing slightly hard just by thinking of his features, this wasn't simple admiration, this was pure want, lust.

Naruto rolls onto his belly and screams into his pillow, kicking his legs. All he wanted to do right now was to eat. Heart beating fast he quickly rolled off his bed, b-lining for his lock box, guessing Iruka took his easy stash. He grabs the box before going back to bed quickly, hiding under his blanket with the box, he opens it to revile the numerous kinds of junk food.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto lays on the bed sick to his stomach; he can feel the food he just ate at the bottom of his throat, signaling that he was overly stuffed. He groans, looking at the clock that read 6 am. Iruka was already at work, which was perfect because Naruto really didn't need his foster dad bugging him with questions about him being in the bathroom so early.

Reaching the bathroom he quickly locks the door before dropping to his knees, he grabs the spoon he stashed under the sink counters and gags himself.

Minutes of puking, later Naruto finally stands up flushing the toilet before turning on the sink and splashing his face with cold water, he scoffs at his unnaturally pale reflection. He rinses his mouth out with mouthwash before turning off the light and heading down stairs.

Half way down the stairs, he hears the doorbell ring. Figuring he is the only one up at this hour he makes his way to the door and opens it, reveling a tired looking Sakura on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questions, moving aside to let her in.

"Naruto!" Sakura breaks out into sobs before throwing her arms around him, crying into his chest.

Naruto peers out to see Kakashi getting out of his car, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto questions seriously, finding it hard to hold her weight due to the the light-headedness he got after puking so much.

"I-Ino, she overdosed, she's …she's in the ….the hospital and….she's really sick….and….oh god, I just left her." Sakura starts to sob harder.

Naruto confused moves Sakura to the couch waving for Kakashi to come in; he does and shuts the door behind him joining the two teens in the living room.

Sakura begins talking on her, "I was supposed to be with her last night but she dragged me along to this stupid alley party thing she wanted to go to. There were all these strange older men and they were all doing drugs, like bad drugs and every time I tried to get her to leave with me she just wouldn't and eventually I just gave up and left and oh god, it's my fault, I should have dragged her kicking and screaming, b-but they were so scary and big and I just wanted to leave, I feel so guilty!"

"It is not your fault Sakura." Kakashi says gently pressing a hand to her back, which made her jump slightly but she quickly covered it up, but not quick enough to hide the reaction from Naruto. He looked between them, seeing that despite the situation they were a bit tense around each other now.

_Sakura-Chan looks like a mess. _Naruto thinks observing her.

"Want me to come to the hospital with you?" Naruto offers, Sakura simply nods.

"I'll drive you two, I already told Iruka that you need to be with Sakura today, he understand." Kakashi says evenly, backing away from Sakura, trying not to look directly at her.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says.

They all head out to the car and without conversation head to the hospital.

* * *

What could have possibly happened between Kakashi and Sakura after he picked her up? Will Ino be okay? How will coffee with Sasuke go? So many questions right? Well... I hope that's what your wondering because that was my goal. lol. You'll find out next chapter *cough* which I'm writing right now but wont finish until tomorrow or the next day not sure.

Oh my freaking god, that took FOREVER to write. I started at 2 pm and now it is 8. I really REALLY hope you all like it. Please review! It would mean the world to me if you did c: .

Until next time! 3


	3. Cloud of Confusion

Chapter 3! Yay :3 *excited* I really like this story so far, I hope you guys too. I realized that it's going to end up with a lot of Sasuke and Naruto moments and a lot of Kakashi and Sakura moments, all the other couples will have more than a paragraph, like enough to really get what is going on between them but not like nearly as much as Sasuke and Naruto and then 2nd comes with Sakura and Kakashi… I think you get it… I'm babbling… okaaaaay

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1 and 2.

This chapter will start back earlier in the night and then when I'm done with that it'll go back to where I left off.

* * *

Kakashi sighed softly, relived to see Sakura unharmed standing outside the alley waiting for him to get her. The entire drive he felt like he couldn't breathe, his mind making up things that could have happened to the little cherry blossom.

His relief quickly turns to a mixture of annoyance and worry the instant she enters the car.

"Sakura...you reek of pot." Kakashi states looking at her.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Can we talk about this somewhere else?" She says kind of slurred, staring down the alley nervously.

_Is _she_ drunk too? _

He simply nods and starts to drive away noticing how nervous she looked. While driving he tried to ignore the fact that she was making his car smell like pot and sake.

"If not home, then where to?" He asks, not looking at her.

She shrugs, glancing at him slightly, "I didn't think that part through."

He looks over to her quickly then looks away when he notices her staring at him, "Should have." He simply states.

"I was kind of busy trying to get the hell out of there, ya know." She says her star turning into a small glare.

He thinks for a moment before replying, "I could drop you off at a friend's house." He offers.

"No good, don't have any I trust enough other than Naruto and he isn't answering." She shrugs, also at a loss for what to do with her.

"Doubt he will, I'm guessing Iruka put him on lock down for breaking curfew." Kakashi states, leaving out the part about the junk food and diet pills, not know if Sakura knew or not.

"Figures, right when I need him most." She sighs, rubbing her forehead.

He feels his heart clutch a little at the thought that something might be happening between Sakura and Naruto, really, that would be a good thing. They are very close in age and good friends; they'd be good for each other. For selfish reasons though Kakashi didn't want to see her dating anyone.

"What exactly happened Sakura?" he asks, pulling into the driveway of his small one-bedroom house.

Sakura blinks looking around before turning her head back to Kakashi, "Where are we?" she asks curiously.

"Well, you refuse to go home and apparently are friendless, so I don't really have a choice other than to bring you to my house." He says, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She smiles slightly "Cool! I get to see inside sensei's home." She happily squeaks and gets out of the car, wobbling a bit towards the door.

Quickly Kakashi walks after her, getting in front of her and unlocking the door to let her inside.

Sakura quickly goes to the couch and sinks in "Ah, so comfortable." She smiles up towards Kakashi innocently. Kakashi is quick to notice her insanely red eyes, and did not forget the reek of pot that was now filling his house.

"Sakura, why do you smell like pot?" He asks, sitting next to hear but turned so he could see her.

She shrugs "I was smoking." She answers, looking as though she thought he already knew that, trying to play it cool but he could sense how nervous she was.

Sakura could feel his eyes burning a whole into her as they stared at each other. She observed him, his stupid doctors mask making it impossible to see how he truly felt.

"I figured, I didn't know you smoked Sakura." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Guess you learn something new every day, right sensei?" She replies sarcastically.

"You realize that I am an adult Sakura, and how much trouble you could be in right now if I decide to—"

"Decide to what? Call my parents? Call the cops? Tell them your student texted you at 3 in the morning and you actually replied and picked her up?"

Kakashi looked offended, and highly annoyed. It was obvious the drugs were making her loose lipped.

"Was that meant to be a threat or something Sakura?" He raises an eyebrow at her, she shakes her head and waves her hands in front of her.

"No no, I was just explaining why it would be a bad idea to tell anyone."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at her, "Do you think it's weird I'd reply this late?" he asks.

Sakura thinks for a moment before responding, "A little… However, I am glad you did… I can't really trust many of my peers to rescue me, I tend to lean on Naruto a lot when I get into a bad situation and I was really terrified when he wasn't answering me."

Kakashi's glare softens as he moves a little closer to her, "What exactly did happen Sakura?"

She chewed her lip nervously, Kakashi glance moved to her lips and he mentally slapped himself for letting himself look. Instantly his mind is filled with images of her half naked, shyly chewing her lip, a dark blush on her perfect features as she looks away nervously but waiting for him to make his move. He tries to push the thoughts out of his mind but they stubbornly stay. Luckily, she stops and starts to talk again.

"Promise you won't tell or get anyone in trouble?" She looks at him, her eyes pleading.

He sighs, knowing he couldn't break a promise, especially not to her, "Promise." He holds his pinky out as reissuance.

Sakura quickly shakes his pinky with hers, her skin burning at the touch, she lingers for a second, wanting to feel him more, but she pulls away before he notices her linger.

"Well… Ino snuck herself and me into that nightclub 'The Foundation' and we danced and stuff, an older guy was buying me sake when Ino pulled me into the alley behind the club because Sasuke had called asking for dru—something… and then she said she wanted to have more fun and called some guy. The guy told her to meet him and some friends in the alley a few blocks down so we did and instantly Ino bought some stuff from him and then we ended up sitting down and they were doing some really hard drugs, I ended up smoking all I had because I was really nervous and kind of scared. Then they pulled out needles and ropes and starting shooting something and that's when I told Ino we should go. She said I could but she didn't want to. One of the guys invited us over to his place, obviously wanting to screw around with us, Ino accepted but I tried calling Naruto, when he didn't answer I texted you, and here we are." She finishes watching Kakashi's expression.

Kakashi was at a loss for words, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Sakura was in fact not nearly as innocent as he thought she was. He was both disgusted and worried, doing drugs in dirty alley ways didn't seem at all like Sakura, but Ino, yes. A small flicker of hope that this new image of Sakura would ruin his attraction towards her appeared but the instant he looked back at her, seeing her worry as she waited for his reply, shifting nervously, his feelings didn't waver, if anything they were worse now.

Worse because for once he was seeing a new part of Sakura, her weak side, her vulnerability and it put her into a whole new light. There was no turning back now, because he answered her text, because he saved her in a time of need, because he allowed her into his home he could no longer see Sakura as just a student. Now he saw her as a person, a girl growing into a woman, experiencing the pain of growing up and realizing how twisted the world really is.

He knew the instant she asked for his number 'in case she needed help with homework' that everything would end badly. It was stupid of him to think he could just wave away such a strong attraction simply because she was younger. She already treated him like a friend more than a sensei before, but now she was showing him a side of her usually only her peers got to see.

_Oh god, she sees me as an equal, not just a sensei. Even worse, she trusts me just as much as Naruto. _

"Wow, that's…" He didn't know how to respond

_Wow that's disgusting _was too harsh _wow that's bad, close one Sakura _would make her worry for Ino.

"…disgusting, a bad situation, yeah I know" Kakashi wondered if she could read his thoughts.

"I'm just glad you had the common sense to leave." He answers truthfully.

"I would have stayed if you didn't come…" Sakura says quietly, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Glad I did then." He gives her a small eye wrinkle, meaning he was smiling at her while he messed up her hair a little.

He stops, dropping his hand observing her face, noticing tears forming in her emerald eyes.

"Kakashi…" Sakura whispers more to herself than to him, dropping her usual '-sensei', which instantly caught Kakashi's attention.

He watches as she starts to whip away approaching tears, "Ino is a god damn dumb ass." She laughs a little before more tears start to fall.

He doesn't know how to respond, confused at the loss of sensei at the end of his name and totally speechless at the comment about her friend, not that is wasn't true.

"Sorry." Sakura suddenly bursts out whipping her tears away, smiling to try to show she was okay, "didn't mean to get all scary serious there."

"It's okay; you're just worried about the choices your friend is making." He states, trying to reassure her.

"I know I am…I am also just annoyed at myself, I'm kind of quite the fool myself." She laughs quietly, almost fake.

He sees her turn a little, refusing to look at him now, "What makes you say that?" he asks.

"Oh, just stupid teenage girl stuff, you wouldn't understand." She says waving a hand in dismissal.

"Try me." He practically dares her.

She thinks for a moment before watching her feet as she spoke "It's just a stupid crush…" she starts, pausing for a minute. He almost replies before she keeps talking, "He's older than me, so I doubt he even thinks of me as anything more than a little girl." Sakura was not sure, if it was the sake or the pot making her suddenly say this, but as she did even though a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders, a new stabbing pain began at her heart. The words were already out; she could not take them back, if he didn't catch on she decided she wouldn't say any more but if he did, she wasn't really sure what she'd do.

Kakashi felt his heart drop into his stomach, did she just confess to him? A small amount of joy passed through him before a slam of harsh reality did. Now not only would he have to deal with his own emotions but now he'd have to lie to her further and hurt her.

"What are you saying Sakura?" he says slow and even, so he didn't trip on his own words.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, quickly jumping off the couch, headed for the door, "please don't take it seriously, it's a stupid crush, doesn't mean anything." He could tell she was lying; it was more than a silly crush for her, her tears told the truth that her mouth didn't.

Without thinking, he stood grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the living room, "Don't run from your problems Sakura." he orders her, pushing her back onto the couch, standing in front of her.

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry, I'm just really high and I don't really know what possessed me to say such things, I should have kept it to myself." She sniffles.

His heart clinches in pain at the sight of her crying, and to make it worse it was due to him.

"It's fine Sakura, I'm not mad or anything." He says shrugging, trying to play it off as no big deal, when in reality it actually physically hurt to not touch her, to reassure her there was no reason to cry, to kiss her and tell her he felt the same, but he couldn't and it hurt.

"Kakashi." She says standing, holding her posture straight, a sudden determination in her eyes.

_Once again leaving out the –sensei part. _

It was hard to deny her when she kept referring to him in such a casual way.

"Uh, yeah?" he replies watching her.

"Tell me you don't feel the same please." She looked like she was certain this was the answer to her problem, be hurt and move on. He could make this problem go away easily by saying what she wanted to hear. He swallowed, his throat suddenly going dry.

All he could manage was a small throat clear and, "I…" and next he knew a minute passed and nothing else came, he was just staring at her hopelessly.

_Shit_

"Kakashi?" She questioned quietly

_Quick, now, say you don't feel the same __**now**_

"I… can't do that." He says before he can even stop himself.

Her eyes widen, he slaps a hand to his forehead, furrows his eyebrows and shuts his eyes before sliding his hand down his face, and he couldn't believe what he just said. He meant to say "I don't feel the same." So that they could move on from this disaster and be done with it.

_I'm a goddamn idiot. _

"Y-you can't?" She questions again, sounding stunned.

"Shit… I didn't mean to say that." He confesses.

"I'm confused." She admits.

"Me too..."

"…Kakashi?"

"Sakura, you're sixteen."

"So?"

"I'm thirty."

"And I don't give a flying fuck!" she yells out suddenly, throwing her hands up before quickly letting them fall to her sides.

"You're high." He says, as if he were trying to play it off as if she was just confused about her feelings.

"And?"

"So, you don't know what you're saying." He looks away from her.

Her eyes narrow, "I've been high a lot in my lifetime Kakashi; I think I can control myself."

He waves her off, "You don't know what you want."

"I know exactly what I want." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're just a kid, you're confused."

"Then you're just a dirty pervert." She says accusingly.

His eyes narrow at her, "I'm not a pervert."

"And I'm not a confused kid."

"This is pointless, I'm going to bed, and there are blankets and pillows in the laundry room." Kakashi says, already half way across the living room.

"Now who's the one running away from their problems?" Sakura growls, her eyes narrowing to glare at him.

Kakashi turns around quickly returning the glare, "Well what do you want me to do about it?! Sakura, I can't help how I feel but nothing can come of it, it's illegal for one—" Sakura once again cuts him off.

"Like I care to follow the law? Did you forget, sneaking into nightclubs, smoking pot?" She rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"Sakura it's wrong." Kakashi says, shaking his head.

"Why is it so wrong?" Sakura questions.

"It's wrong because you're 14 years younger than me Sakura."

"You're not that old, I'm not that young. Sure, I am younger, sure, you are older, but who cares? If we make each other happy, isn't that all that should matter?"

"Sakura…" Kakashi says in a warning tone.

"Tell me I'm wrong then Kakashi." Sakura dares him, her glare growing.

"That's not the point."

"It very much is."

"Sakura, end of discussion."

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Sakura yells, throwing a nearby pillow towards him.

"You are a kid Sakura." Kakashi says back, dodging the flying pillow.

"You lost the privilege to view me as a kid the moment you thought of me as anything more than a student!"

"Sakura, think, you really want me? I'm thirty years old, if this were to happen, it's going to be a serious relationship, you're only sixteen, this is the time for to date boys _your own age_, experiment with things, grow up, not settle down with an old man." Kakashi states, trying to control the annoyance in his voice.

"That isn't for me, the only other person I've ever felt anything for was Sasuke and that obviously didn't happen, Kakashi, I'm happy around you, I feel understood and accepted for who I am. No one wants to hang out with the smart girl, I confuse them and they annoy me. No one my age wants to date someone smarter than them! I want you Kakashi I have for a long time and I will not stop simply because it's illegal or whatever. "

"Sakura, stop talking." Kakashi warns her.

"No, stop trying to end this conversation!" She yells throwing another pillow at him.

"Would you stop that?" Kakashi finally yells, catching the pillow before it hit him in the face.

"No!"

"You say you're not a kid but you sure are acting childish you know." He steps closer.

"I'm not acting childish; I'm acting pissed, because I am." She watches as he takes another step.

"Sakura, you need to go to sleep now." He takes a third step, staring into her eyes the entire time.

"I don't want to." She says crossing her arms, shaken by the unbroken eye contact.

"You're really not helping the childish case." He says another step.

"Will you shut the hell up with me being childish, I am not childish, I am a very intelligent woman Kakashi, I know what I want, and that's you." Another step.

"Like I said, you're sixteen you don't know what you want, these feelings will pass."

"More like you don't think I'm capable of holding real honest feelings simply because of my god damn age."

"Sakura, I'm not saying that."

"It sure as hell feels like that's what you're saying."

"Sakura…"

"God, you piss me off! Would you just stop with following the rules for once and just take what you want?" His eyes narrow at her, taking another step closer, now only a few inches away from her.

"I don't think you fully understand what it is I want, Sakura."

"Show me then." She gets brave, closing the space between them so she is pressed against him firmly.

Before she can even fully comprehend what just happened she is on her back on the couch with Kakashi on top of her, mask off and lips on hers, kissing her like her lips were something he needed to live, something he has been depraved off and just now got his hands on. At first, she is shocked that he actually made a move but quickly her eyes shut and her hands are intertwined with his silver locks. At first, the kiss seemed a little off, and unsure but quickly grew into a heated passion, lips viciously sliding against each other. Kakashi firmly presses his now fully erect groin against her making her gasp.

He breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, his breathing hard and uneven.

"I want you Sakura, you don't know how long I have, and you don't know what you do to me…" he starts to get up making Sakura quickly grip onto him tightly.

"Kakashi, please don't end this."

"There isn't anything here to end Sakura, and there never can be. I'm sorry for my lack of control, this shouldn't have happened."

_Ouch that hurt_

Sakura thinks, tears already threatening to spill, she was confused, angry and heartbroken.

"You're really a jerk Kakashi…" She says wiping a tear away, which fell down her cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry." He says, pulling his mask back on not giving her a real chance to look at his features.

"Just because you say nothing can happen doesn't mean I'll stop having these feelings for you, you know that right?" She says, her heart feeling as though it was about to burst it hurt so badly.

"You should really try to stop though." He says, fully standing up.

"You don't know how many meaningless flings I've had already trying to do exactly that…," she mutters, refusing to look at him now.

T_hat hurt him_

He grits his teeth, trying not to show the anger rising in him at the thought of her with another man in that way.

She keeps talking, "Kakashi, you can run and hide from your feelings, but I'm done doing that." She says, looking at him, but not directly, focusing more on his hair, taking in the image of how messy it was due to her hands running through it.

"Please, just go to sleep Sakura." Kakashi practically begs her, clutching his fist so tight his knuckles turn white.

She stars for a few minutes before fully laying down on her side, turning away from him, "…fine."

With that, a blanket is thrown over her, the lights turn off and he is hidden behind his bedroom door, immediately punching the wall a few times before leaning his forehead against the wall, gritting his teeth.

Sakura lies on the couch perfectly still listening to the sound of Kakashi punching the wall. When he stops, she listens for more sound but after a few minutes of nothing, she clutches the blanket that was around her, holding it to her mouth to stop possible sound coming from her silent cries. She hurt, and badly.

* * *

Sakura opens her sore, swollen eyes at the sound of her phone ringing loudly from her bag. With a grunt of annoyance, she rolls off the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello? Is this Sakura Haruno?" a young sounded female voice says from the other side.

"Um, yes, who is this?" Sakura asks, confused.

"I'm a nurse from Konoha Hospital; we have a young lady here by the name Ino Yamanaka. We can't seem to get a hold of her parents and you were the one on her speed dial, so we figured we should call you next."

Sakura now sat up, getting off the couch to stand, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She was dropped off in front of the hospital last night; it seems she overdosed on meth." The voice on the end sounded sympathetic as she talked. Instantly tears started to rush down Sakura's cheeks, getting up and making her way to Kakashi's bedroom.

"Thank you for the call, I'll get a hold of her parents and be there as soon as possible." She says quickly and franticly before hanging up.

She opens the door, not giving a shit if Kakashi was decent or not. She walks over to the bed and shakes him, her even crying turning more and more frantic and upset.

"Kakashi…Kakashi, I need you to wake up please…"

Kakashi stirs awake before opening an eye to see a shaken and crying Sakura.

"Sakura? What is the matter?"

"Ino is in the hospital."

Kakashi is quick to sit up, getting out of bed to put a shirt on, grabbing his car keys and wallet.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Sakura follows after him but pauses after putting her shoes on.

"Sakura?" Kakashi questions.

"Will you take me to Naruto's first? I just need him right now… please."

"Of course…" He says, noting that each time he got close to her she would stiffen and back away.

* * *

In the hospital Sakura refused to leave Ino's side, the doctors said that she was going to recover but it was going to be a slow and painful one, and afterwards she would be forced into rehab. Kakashi eventually had to leave, leaving Naruto in the waiting room by himself.

Naruto instantly went straight past all the reading material and started playing with the bucket of kid toys, not really wanting to go home even though Sakura told him she would be okay if he did.

In all honesty, he just did not want to go home just to sit around in his room all day, stuck with nothing surrounding him but his favorite green drug and his worst addiction.

Eventually giving up on playing with childish toys, he decided to call Iruka in order to beg for a simple day out of the house. Iruka answers the phone quickly.

"Hey Iruka…" Naruto starts quietly, so he does not disturb the rest of the waiting room.

"Naruto, how is Sakura doing?" he asks, straight to the point.

"She won't leave Ino's side, she's really upset, but she's doing better since we found out Ino is going to be okay."

"That's good, I'm glad. I know you and Ino were never that close, but how are you doing after all this?"

"A little stressed honestly, that's why I called, Kakashi left and I was wondering if I could walk to get some coffee before heading home. If that's okay with you…" Naruto asks.

Iruka sighs before answering, "Okay, fine you can, but Naruto…stay out of trouble please and I want you to go straight to the nearest coffee place and then straight home, you understand?"

"I understand, thank you, want me to call when I get home?"

"Yes please."

"Okay I will thank you again."

"You're welcome, goodbye Naruto."

"Bye Iruka."

Naruto smiles, ending the call, he opens his contacts and scrolls to Sasuke's name.

_**About that coffee, would now be a good time? **_

Naruto puts his phone back into his pocket before going to say goodbye to Sakura. He reaches the room, feeling a slight buzzing in his pocket; he decides to ignore it until after his goodbye. He gently knocks on the doorframe to alert Sakura he was there.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asks.

"I told you I'm fine, why are you still here?" She asks looking towards the door.

"Actually I'm on my way out… I wanted to get some coffee before I go home."

Sakura gets up and quickly hugs Naruto and pulls away smiling.

"Okay, and thank you for being here for me Naruto, it means a lot."

"Any time Sakura-Chan. I'll see you at school?"

"Of course, see you then."

"Bye!" Naruto calls waving over his shoulder.

"Bye!" She calls back.

* * *

Naruto sits on the bench outside of the hospital and checks his text.

_**Sure, where? **_

_**I am not sure where any are near where I am, can you pick me up at the Konoha Hospital? **_

_**Sure. I'm close by, be there in a bit. **_

_**K**_

Naruto shut his phone waiting for the raven, his heart felt like it was beating a billion beats per second, and it was going so crazy, nerves was an understatement. He was not sure what would happen when he got there but he was just so damn excited. Not only because he was extremely attracted to him, but also due to his anxiety and the fact that he hadn't really hung out with anyone other than Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Sakura and occasionally Ino or Gaara, so being around someone new was all together exciting yet frightening.

A few more minutes of waiting passed before Naruto looked up to see Sasuke pull up into the parking lot, excitedly the blonde hops up and fast walks towards him, waving.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Naruto beams, smiling.

The raven's heart oddly jumps seeing the blonde smile, he narrows his eyes at this feeling, silently waving back, more focused on examining his own feelings.

"Hn." Is all he says as the blonde and him get into the car and drive off.

Naruto rolls his eyes at the response but decides to ignore it and start a conversation but before he can Sasuke beats him to it.

"So dobe…why were you at the hospital?"

"Oh, my friend Sakura asked me to come because her friend Ino overdosed last night apparently." Naruto replies looking down into his lap somewhat sadly.

Sasuke looks over at him then back towards the road; "You know them?" is all he says.

"Yeah, Sakura is one of my closest friends, why, do you know them?" Naruto asks a little surprised.

"I had a fling with Sakura once…and Ino is one of my best dealers…she going to be okay?" Sasuke asks, not noticing that Naruto's eyes widened just a tad bit.

"Uh, yeah, though it's going to suck for her, and I'm pretty sure she is going to be put into rehab… so, you had a thing with Sakura?" A sting of jealously washes over Naruto, that Sakura had something with Sasuke.

"Oh, alright that's good… and yeah, but she wanted something more serious than I did, so it was short lived." Sasuke says shrugging, indifferent to the subject.

They pulled into the parking lot of a small café, they got out and Sasuke locked the doors before they headed in. They sit down in a small booth in the back corner after getting their coffees, Sasuke getting a black coffee and Naruto getting an extravagant latte.

"How can you stand black coffee?" Naruto asks, one of his eyebrows rose.

Sasuke shrugs, "I don't like sweets."

"Weird." Naruto says, taking a sip of his coffee, secretly enjoying learning things about him.

"Hn, it's not that weird dope."

It gets quiet for a minute or so before Naruto finally speaks up again, "So what do you do all day if you're so friendless?"

Sasuke eyes narrow in annoyance maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask, "Drugs." He says, even tone.

"Oh." Naruto mutters, sinking into his side of the booth, thinking that this thing was going downhill rather fast.

"Speaking of which, I'm out again, can I have Kiba's number?" Sasuke asks, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Already?" Naruto asks, somewhat amazed and somewhat worried.

"It's easy to do when you're alone and awake 24'7, dobe." Sasuke says, sounding like he honestly did not care.

"Oh, sorry, uh yeah here I'll text it to you." Naruto says, getting out his phone and sending Kiba's number to the raven, now feeling sorry for him. Naruto could not help but wonder as to why Sasuke was always alone, and why he did drugs, and why he seemed so cold. With that, Naruto found that he not only was attracted towards him but curious about him as well.

"Why would you be sorry?" Sasuke asks, leaning his elbows on the table, lightly tapping his cup.

"I mean, it just must suck to be alone all the time." Naruto says, eyes' connecting with Sasuke's making his cheeks grow red.

"I prefer to be alone." Sasuke says, shrugging.

That statement confused Naruto, if he rather be alone than why was he willingly texting him at five in the morning and inviting him to coffee? Did he want something from him or was he secretly lonely, maybe, just maybe he was actually attracted to him too?

Deciding to figure out which it was he averts his eyes, to nerves to ask while staring into the others onyx eyes he quietly lets out, "Well, then why the interest in me?"

"Who said I was interested in you?" Sasuke says, observing the smaller male in front of him. Noticing he sort of coward under his stare, he found himself liking this fact.

"Well, I just assumed what with the texting and inviting me to coffee." Naruto shrugged, sinking further into the cushion behind his back.

"You shouldn't assume things, dobe." Sasuke says, though what he assumed was the truth he was not going to admit that to him.

"Well, maybe you should be a bit clearer in your lack of interest in me then." Naruto says, eyes narrowing, he was offended and confused by Sasuke, and once again, he found himself annoyed at the taller man.

"Hn"

"God you're infuriating! I am just going to go home. Later Sasuke." Naruto says standing up but Sasuke quickly catches his wrist.

"Wait, want to come over and get high?" Sasuke asks nonchalantly.

Naruto furrows his eyebrows in frustration, "Didn't we just establish you have no interest with being around me?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to just assume things?"

Naruto's heart started to speed up, the hell did that mean? He swallowed nervously; all he could manage was a small nod.

Sasuke smirked, making Naruto blush, his heart now pounding. Sasuke loved how Naruto seemed to crumble underneath his every word and touch; it excited him, which didn't happen very often anymore.

"Better figure something out with that foster dad of yours then, dobe." Sasuke says, letting go of Naruto's wrist.

"Oh, right." Naruto says, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket and dials a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sakura says from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, can I ask you a favor?"

"Um sure, what's up?"

"Will you cover for me with Iruka?"

"Sure, why, what's up?"

"I'm just with someone he doesn't know and I have something to do I know he wouldn't approve."

"You're lucky I love you, and you better explain later to me." Sakura says.

"Ah, thank you so much Sakura-Chan, I love you too! And don't worry, I will explain later."

"Bye Naruto."

"Later Sakura-Chan."

He looked up to see Sasuke staring out the window waiting patiently, he looked down and dialed Iruka's number.

"Hello?" Iruka says though the phone.

"Hey Iruka, Sakura asked me to spend the night at her house because she's actually still really upset, is that okay?" He asks, trying to mask his nervousness with worry for his friend.

"Oh… I don't know Naruto."

"Please Iruka; I don't know if she'll be okay tonight." Naruto begs.

"Fine, but you better behave, and be home by noon tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you Iruka, I promise I will."

"After this, you can't leave unless I tell you to, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand."

"And I expect we are going to have a talk about your bulimia coming back, correct." Iruka says, a little too loud for Naruto's liking as he notices Sasuke glance at him slightly, his eyebrows just slightly furrowed.

"Of course…" Naruto says quietly.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you tomorrow Iruka…" Naruto says and hangs up. Sasuke turns to him, eyebrow raised.

"Bulimia?" Sasuke looks at him seriously

Naruto waves him off, "It's no big deal, he over reacts to the smallest of things, eventually you give up and let him believe whatever it is going through his mind."

"Hn." Sasuke replies, not convinced but deciding not to further the issue.

"Well, let's stop by Kiba's then so you can get whatever it is you want to buy and we can go." Naruto says.

"Hn, okay." Sasuke replies as they get up and leave.

* * *

Ah okay, so I was going to make this so much longer until I realized its about 6,000 words long and I started at noon and now it's 7 .-.

Please review!

Until next time!


	4. Little Fox

I love how in writing you get to decide every factor of every characters life… I feel powerful xD

This is going to be a short chapter, I'm going to be gone for a week starting Saturday, the 15th, I'll try to upload one or two more chapters before I'm gone, but this chapter is going to be short. I'm sorry ):

Anyways, read on.

* * *

Naruto nervously walks behind Sasuke into the mansion; he looks this way and that, amazed at the size of his home. They head up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. Naruto looks around confused.

"Did you just move here or something?" He asks, seeing no pictures or posters on the wall, a desk against the wall with nothing but a laptop and desk lamp, against the other wall is a large bookshelf, covering the entire wall. In the middle of the room was his bed, perfectly made, not even a slight wrinkle. The bed was against the wall, sideways to the window. That was all there was to the raven's room; it smelt distinctly of pot and incense.

"No, I just like a well-kept room." The raven replies, shutting the door behind Naruto as he watches him walk over to his bed and sit down.

"Is there a reason as to why you have no pictures?" Naruto asks, pushing himself back enough so his feet barely hover of the floor instead of resting upon it.

"I don't see the point." Sasuke shrugs, locking the door behind him as he walks over to his desk, pulling out a wooden incense holder and a stick of incense, lighting it, letting it catch on fire before blowing out the flame so the smell from the smoke can flood the room. Naruto watches Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be direct in his staring. He watches as he pulls a box from under his bed, getting out a clear pipe.

"Memories?" Naruto offers for a reason why.

"I haven't made any worth keeping." Sasuke shrugs, loading a rather large bowl, before coming back home he had stopped by one of his many drug dealers and bought another ounce, the strain was called Northern Lights.

"Maybe you should fix that." Naruto says, shifting slightly, watching Sasuke shrug as he takes a rather large hit.

"Maybe I don't want to." He says, passing the pipe to Naruto.

"Why not?" Naruto questions before flicking the lighter and taking a long hit, gathering a large amount of smoke.

"You ask too many questions, dobe." Sasuke says, gathering the large bag of weed, setting it between Naruto and himself as he sits on the bed, leaning his back against the wall, taking the pipe as Naruto hands it to him.

"Sorry." Naruto says shrugging.

He observes the way Sasuke takes a deep breath before taking his hit, preparing himself for a large hit, which was obviously Sasuke's favorite thing to do. He watches as Sasuke makes a smooth ghost with the smoke before sucking it all back into his mouth and finally letting it flow out of his mouth, creating a screen.

"That was cool." Naruto states, taking a small normal hit before emptying the ashes into his hand, rubbing them away, and then loading another bowl.

"Do you know any smoke tricks?" Sasuke asks, watching as Naruto takes the first hit of the new bowl. He shakes his head no. Sasuke watches every small movement of the smaller male next to him. The way he inhaled his hit, the way he seemed to relax ten folds when he exhaled. He notices how he seemed to appreciate the way the stress that he usually carried so heavily upon his shoulders just sort of fell away. He holds a facial expression that says that in that exact moment of exhaling he is in his own small heaven, where his troubles lay hidden in the future and the past, but here in the present all that matters is that for a fleeting moment, he is truly, simply okay.

"Hn." Is once again all he can manage to say, Sasuke, to the outside world seemed cool and collected and sort of just an _ass. _The way he held himself, the way he spoke, these all screamed that he was more interested in the floor under his feet rather than what the individual next to him had to say. However, on the inside, Sasuke fought hard with himself on how to be a bit more social, a bit more sharing, just _a bit more._ What came across as nonchalance to others was struggle to Sasuke, he hated to admit it, even to himself, but Sasuke was in all definitions, socially awkward. The way he responded to others was not due to a natural coolness, it was a learnt behavior, a mixture of watching his brother as he grew up and a trained response to others. Sasuke was not one to show weakness, so he would rather come off as a total dick rather than vulnerable.

Now though, now comes this random loud mouthed man, who was in his own opinion, simply annoying and sort of _fake; _but Sasuke could see through this mask he wore, he could look into those blue orbs of his and see the depression the blonde felt inside. Sasuke honestly felt drawn to the other, and this interested him, he wanted to know him, wanted to know what made him tick. Why he hid who he was, who he actually was underneath it all. There was more to it than that though, he just did not care to admit it to himself that he simply just wanted the blonde near.

Sasuke was taken aback by the next question that escaped the blondes lips.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Naruto asks while loading another bowl. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, curious as to what would spark such an out of place question.

"Hn, never really thought about it." Sasuke replies, taking a hit as Naruto passes him the freshly packed pipe.

"I do…" He says quietly, taking a large hit. Sasuke glances at his phone to check the time, noting it changing from 10:59 to 11:00 am. He locks the phone and looks back up to Naruto who seemed to be staring intensely at his feet. He looked high but mostly lost in thought.

"Why?" Sasuke questions, actually a bit interested in what he had to say.

"Well, I haven't always believed in it. One day though I went to visit my father's grave and I saw this little red fox sleeping in front of his gravestone. You see my dad had this thing with foxes; all I really remember of him is that he called me his little fox boy; I think he really liked them. At first, I didn't think about this and just tried to get the fox to leave but it didn't so I just sat with him at my father's grave. I started to cry while talking to my dad and the fox noticed and laid in my lap to comfort me. Ever since then I have this gut feeling that the fox was my dad's reincarnation." Naruto finished, just staring at the pipe as he talked. Sasuke noticed as he wiped away a few on coming tears. Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke in order to reassure him he was okay, even though his eyes told that he was not.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "I wish you wouldn't do that." He says looking into Naruto's blue orbs.

"Do what?" Naruto asks, furrowing his eyebrows a little bit in confusion.

"Fake a smile and pretend you're okay, you do it too often" Sasuke replies, watching Naruto's smile fade. Naruto averts his eyes away from Sasuke looking back at the pipe.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asks, rubbing his thumb up and down the pipe.

"Your eyes." Sasuke says.

"Then how come," Naruto says, his sadness turning slightly to anger, confusing Sasuke a little at the sudden change in tone.

"What?" Sasuke asks, edging Naruto on to finish his thoughts.

"How come you noticed, but no one else does?" Naruto finishes, clinching the pipe in his hand.

Sasuke shrugs, "I guess I'm good at reading people."

Naruto pauses, his facial expression turning soft. He looks back to Sasuke, this time a tiny real smile tugging at his lips, "Thank you Sasuke." He says before turning and taking a hit.

"For what?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Noticing." Naruto replies after exhaling and passing him the pipe.

* * *

*Dies* Why did that short chapter take so long to write. I am horribly sorry.

Please, for the love of kami, give me something to fix my writers block, ideas please! This is even shorter than I planned, All I accomplished was a small relationship growth.

Please please review with some ideas. I will love you forever and give you cookies 3


	5. To Feel Alive

Just a warning, this chapter gets kind of dark, and Naruto is kind of a dumb ass in it. Though, need I remind you that in this fic, Naruto has not overcome as much, nor has he really gone through anything the normal manga Naruto has gone through, so there is a bit more anger and issues inside him.

Also I am sorry if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter, I didn't have much time to edit it, because I wanted to post it for all you lovely reviewers and couldn't find anyone to edit it for me. So I just decide to post it already since I finally have some computer access c: .

Anywho, here is an entire chapter of Naruto/Sasuke. Hope you like it c:

* * *

Naruto was not exactly sure, how they ended up in this position. He was so high that a moment ago he could barely keep his eyes open. He shortly noted that it was dark outside, meaning they had been smoking all day, mostly in silence, small talk about smoke tricks from time to time. He was about to fall asleep on the floor until Sasuke offered him a line, causing him to sit up slowly raising an eyebrow.

At first, he went to reject the offer, until he noticed Sasuke already holding it out to him. His heart started to pound. He had always been curious but he did not want to get addicted.

"Um… I've never done coke before." Naruto finally says, holding Sasuke's phone, staring at the little white line that lay innocently on the screen.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him, "Oh, I figured you did."

Sasuke goes to grab the phone back but failed as Naruto pulled back slightly, taking the phone with him.

"What's it like?" Naruto says, barely above a whisper.

"Naruto…" Sasuke starts, reaching further for the phone. Naruto snaps back, almost spilling the line.

"Look, you offered it, all I'm asking is what it's like." Naruto's eyes narrow.

"You don't need to know. You will get addicted. I refuse to be the reason for that." Sasuke finishes, holding his hand out still, expecting the blonde to give up, but much to his surprise, he was a bit more stubborn than the raven assumed.

"Ugh, don't give me that shit. If I get addicted, that is my own damn fault, now answer the question, teme."

Sasuke sighs, pulling his hand back, "It's great, you suddenly gain all this energy, then a rush of euphoria hits you. Your self-esteem skyrockets, you truly feel on top of the world, as if you can conquer anything. Add in feeling more social, and that is what being high on the stuff is like."

"That…sounds, amazing." Naruto studies the white line as if it were going to talk to him.

"It is, I'm not going to lie to you, but if you choose to do it, you can become addicted easily, so be careful dobe." Sasuke says, snorting a line himself.

Naruto was fighting an inner battle; he promised himself he would never do the stuff, but he also needed something new, something better than pot. The weed just was not cutting it for him anymore, sure, it was fun, but it was not the same anymore. When he first started smoking, he quit stuffing himself then puking no less than an hour later, it lasted a few months, but now it just made him hungry, and he hated himself for allowing a small amount of fat to build on his usually well sculpted stomach. Moreover, he had heard plenty of times from Ino how coke make you lose weight.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly snorts the line before he gave himself the chance to chicken out.

Almost immediately, Naruto felt everything Sasuke had mentioned. He looks up to see Sasuke, half surprised, half amused.

"Didn't think you had it in you dobe." Sasuke smiles at him before offering him one more.

" .God. Sasukethisissoamazing!" Naruto sits up instantly snorting another line.

"That's why I do it." Sasuke says, picking up his pipe and taking a long, drawn out inhale.

"Question though, even though my mind is racing, my body still feels slow, what is up with that?" Naruto asks, reaching for the pipe.

"That's the pot, dobe, I smoke it because it helps hide the fact that I'm on coke from my brother." Sasuke shrugs, "That and I just like the taste of pot." Sasuke finishes, watching as Naruto takes a hit.

Naruto grins wickedly before getting on his knees and blowing the smoke in Sasuke's face. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him before snatching the pipe from his hand.

"I think that's enough drugs for you, plus, we're almost out of weed." Sasuke finishes his sentence with a small slam of his drawer, putting the pipe away for the moment.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were such a party pooper." Naruto smiles in fake innocence as he sticks his tongue out at the raven, making the taller male frown slightly before turning around, making two more lines.

"Want another line?" He asks, muttering his words.

"I'd love one." Naruto smiles, pulling a small stool up to the desk next to Sasuke.

* * *

Hours passed and Naruto's high just would not go down, nor did Sasuke's. He supposed it was because he did two or three more lines than usual. If he were to be honest with himself, he did not care or pay much attention to his own state; he was much more content watching Naruto pace the room, acting like his foster dad yelling at him.

"Naruto when are you going to learn, first you diet, then you starve yourself, then you puke, what will you do next? Meth?!"

Even though the subject slightly tugged at Sasuke's heart more than he would admit, he could not help but snicker a bit as Naruto laughed shamelessly, a sick amusement pulling at his perfect features. If Sasuke were to really search inside himself, he would quickly realize that he was so drawn to the other because he had such a hidden, dark self, much like Sasuke. He would realize how the other fascinated him. He would realize that even though he wanted to heal the other, he wanted him to stay the same, so he would not be lonely anymore.

Never before has he smiles so often, or openly.

"Id reply, 'that's a bit of a stretch Iruka, going from eating disorders to hard drugs, there is a huge difference.'." Naruto pauses, a dark smirk tugging the corners of his mouth before finishing, "I mean, he wasn't that far off, though it's coke instead of meth." Naruto chuckles darkly, before proudly standing on top of the chair Sasuke was previously in, letting one-foot rest on the desk, his hands held proudly on his hips. He narrows his eyes towards Sasuke, a dark smirk still on his lips.

Sasuke watches him with interest, waiting for him to continue.

"Naruto Uzumaki, proud stoner, hidden freak orphan with an eating disorder, newly found coke head! READY FOR DUTY!" Naruto proudly salutes Sasuke, standing with his back as straight as he could get it.

Sasuke lets out a bark of laughter, "What the hell was that, dobe?" his laughter subsides, a lazy smirk playing at his lips as he allows his eyes to shamelessly wander over the blondes features.

Naruto blushes noticing Sasuke's eyes trace his every feature, maybe taking his shirt off was not the best of ideas, but he was just so damn hot.

"I'm not sure, it just sort of came out." Naruto allowed himself to softly chuckle as he got down from the chair, planting his feet firmly on the floor.

"Plus, I wouldn't say you're a coke head, not even close." Sasuke says, once again with the eyebrow raising as he lazy leaned against the wall behind his bed.

Before he even can register the fact that Naruto had moved, the blonde was planted firmly between his parted knees, inches from his face.

"I love the stuff though Sasuke, I've never felt so alive." Sasuke notices a small flicker of something dark in the blue eyes staring back into his onyx ones. Something dangerous, something other than the dead depression they usually held. A small flicker of dread of what he had introduced to the boy filled him, before he quickly shoved the feelings away. He refused to feel guilty, Naruto decided fully on his own to do it, it was not his fault.

He refused to feel any sort of negative feelings towards the decision he made to offer the blonde a line. There was nothing wrong with the way the other was handling his problems, it was the same way Sasuke handled his own, there was nothing wrong with it, right?

Sasuke shook the thoughts from his mind, noticing that the blonde had not moved from between his knees. For the first time in months Sasuke felt a rush, he could not tell if it was due to the few extra lines or the lack of space between Naruto and himself. Sasuke had let the drugs and isolation make him grow numb to most all feelings; he had allowed himself to go so far in the depths of his own self-pity that he had failed to do anything other than to drown himself in drugs and pain. He refused to acknowledge anything. He never paid attention to the lack of satisfaction he got after sex, his short-lived relationships were always built on drugs and un-interested sex. He refused to acknowledge that the only person he had ever had a hint of feelings for was Sakura, but that those feelings were nothing more than friendship. He pushed the pinky out of his life the instant he realized he did not want sex with her, a sudden fear of anything more meaningful forming.

Now though, now here was this other person who for the first time ever, Sasuke did not want to push away. At first his obnoxious personality, fake smile and sad eyes drew him in. The more they talked the more he realized there was more to him than that, he was not as easy to read as he had originally thought. For now, his eyes held something dark, something Sasuke saw in himself more than once. Sasuke's heart started to pound against his chest, the instant the pounding started he realized what was happening.

"**_You _**make **_me_ **feel alive." Sasuke says barely above a whisper, unable to stop the words from slipping out. His eyes searching beyond the blue color of Naruto's eyes; now he was staring into the little black hole, staring into the one spot that truly mattered. The only spot where two souls could truly connect, he was staring into his vision, forcing the blonde to see him in his world, forcing him to accept that he was here, and he was not leaving.

"Um, what?" Naruto asks, a prominent blush forming on his tan cheeks.

Sasuke grabs one of the blonde's hands forcing it against his pale chest, forcing him to feel his pounding heart. He was never good with words, so he figured this was the best way to explain it.

Apparently, not, Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion, "I don't understand-"Sasuke quickly cuts him off by pulling him closer roughly.

"I'm not numb with you here." Sasuke mumbles, still tugging lightly against a still Naruto.

"What—" Sasuke cuts him off again by pulling him so close they could feel each other's warm breath on the others lips.

"I want to kiss you, Naruto…"

All Naruto could manage was a small nod of approval before Sasuke's lips angrily pushed into his. He pulled roughly at the blonde's wrist making him fall fully into his chest before letting his hands roam down the others lean body. Naruto allowed himself to melt into the fierce yet breath-taking kiss, his lips moving automatically against the ravens pale pair.

Naruto shyly let his hands slide up his fit chest, his knee softly pushing into Sasuke's crotch, grinding experimentally against him. Sasuke pulled away letting a quiet deep growl of pleasure escape his lips. Naruto's heart flutters at the sound but continues to nudge his knee against his growing arousal. Sasuke bites into Naruto's neck, slightly gritting his teeth with his skin in the middle, causing a strange wave of pleasure shiver up and down the blonde's spine, letting a small, strangled moan escape his now bruised lips. Sasuke snakes a hand between their bodies and starts to knead Naruto's growing erection through his jeans.

"Ngh, SA—Sasuke" Naruto manages to get out before pushing away slightly.

"Hn?" Sasuke questions, looking up at Naruto through lust glazed eyes.

"I've…I've never really been with a guy before…" He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, looking away shyly.

"Hm, you're not into it then?" Sasuke asks, masking the sudden fear of losing his only source of feeling with dark amusement, giving his erection a small experimental squeeze causing another moan to escape Naruto's lips, as he shakes his head no.

"I didn't mean that, I'm into it, I just mean…I'm a virgin." Naruto finishes in a whisper, blushing, "and I'm not really ready."

Sasuke pushes Naruto back a bit, making Naruto panic for a moment before he speaks, "I can respect that."

"Wait, really?" Naruto asks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not going to throw you out simply because you don't want to sleep with me." Sasuke shrugs, slightly disappointed, but not wanting to lose the first person he's allowing himself to get close to.

"Oh, thanks, it's not that I don't want to….It's just…" Naruto stops looking over to Sasuke before quickly turning, a bright blush on his tan cheeks, "Never mind…"

"It's just?" Sasuke pushes him to finish.

"Just, not yet." Naruto says, daring another glance towards Sasuke, his heart fluttering when he sees an amused smirk threatening to show on Sasuke's features.

"I can wait." Sasuke finishes, before standing and heading towards his bedroom door, "you hungry?"

"Oh, um, yeah…sure." Naruto stutters a few times, his heart racing as he gets up to follow Sasuke to the kitchen. He was confused, still high and horny as he watched Sasuke starting to cook some rice, but he was happy, even if things were moving a bit faster than he was used to.

* * *

Ah okay, so that was it for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait between updates, I didn't have any computer access for a while there. I really hope you liked this chapter, review please


End file.
